The Jackson Laboratory purchased an Ortho Diagnostic Systems Cytofluorograf, model 50H, in 1979. This instrument has been moved into a recently renovated laboratory and a new supervisor for the Cell Sorter Service has been recruited. Increased usage of the instrument is anticipated and accompanying that increase is a need for greater diversity of applications. This requires substantial modification to upgrade the existing system to accommodate the needs of a variety of old and new users. With the 1982 recruitment of Dr. Sidman, present Staff Advisor for the Cytofluorimetry/Cell Sorter Service, and with more research projects concentrating on problems in immunogenetics, greater capabilities are required than are offered by the current Cytofluorograf 50H. The research of all of the users named in this proposal will benefit from the addition of two or three color fluorescence capabilities and from data handling abilities of the model 2151 dual microprocessor. The equipment requested in this application will upgrade the model 50H to the state-of-the-art research instrument necessary for the research described in this application.